My Name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm an Assassin
by ReixGaara
Summary: Kaka pov. See what happens when a job goes horribly wrong. Short three-shot; give it a try! KakaIru Yaoi, lemon, language, violence. Rate M!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Name is Kakashi, and I'm an Assassin**_

Warning: Violence and lots of language. Lemon in part 2!! Rated M!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a very overactive imagination

A/N: I watched a Clive Owen movie last night and it made me think about Sin City. I tried to go for a bit of a film noir style. I don't know if that works in writing but whatever. Please review. I have a part two planned but won't post it if this story sucks. Thx for reading!

My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm an assassin. It's funny, growing up I had normal dreams like everyone else. When I was six I wanted to be a fireman; at age ten I was sure I would be an actor and ironically I was certain from about twelve to around sixteen that I would be a detective. It made sense. I read people like billboards. They're so trite and simple that it's as easy as pulling the trigger that kills them. Take the business man walking down the street right now. He's pathetically tried to hide his identity by wearing clothes that would adorn a beggar or a redneck at a monster truck rally. It's sad really. He forgot to remove his Rolex and his thousand dollar glasses. Poor man must have known he was marked. Pity he's as incompetent as everyone else that I kill.

I stand from the bench I was pretending to wait for a bus on and move toward him. His grubby tee shirt reads guns don't kill people I kill people. I smirk at the irony of a man who has never held a gun wearing a shirt that reads as such that's now covered in blood from the two bullet's my silenced gun just plugged in his chest. I dig my hands into my pockets continuing on as if nothing had happened, looking very much like a lazy college student. Someone screams behind me as the man falls to the ground. I don't turn back. I don't wonder who this man was; did he have family or why someone wanted him dead. It's not my place to know. It's my place to do my job and collect my briefcase full of money.

When people picture assassins they think of mafia thugs whacking wise guys or ex black ops mercenaries in clock towers with high powered rifles. That's never been my style. I live to blend into the crowd. No one would ever suspect how I make a living. I look like a normal, lower middle class guy. Even if you did ever pick me out of a crowd the cops wouldn't get much from your description; my disguises are flawless. I guess those acting classes when I was young were good for something.

I check my machine when I get home, two messages, both jobs. If I take them both I might be able to take a vacation. Now I'm sure you're picturing me splayed out on a beach or jetting off to Europe and spending my days at a café drinking expensive wine but again that's not my style. Vacation means I get to live my life without having to kill saps for a while. I spend most of it people watching and cleaning my equipment; maybe getting laid a couple of times if the right target is available.

The jobs, right, I was getting to that. One is simple; a car bomb should wrap it up in a nice little package. The second is trickier; take out a whole family, the mark, his wife and their ten year old son. Fuck! I hate hitting kids. But I guess it's better than leaving an orphan. I did that once and I'm regretting it to this day. That one job ruined my life, but that's another story. I leave a message with the clients for them to send me the cases, that's what I call the profiles and pictures of the targets, then I drink myself into oblivion. It wasn't always this way but this is where my life is at the moment. Appealing no?

I dreamt about him last night. I think it was the booze; it was what I was drinking the night we met. I'd tell you about it but I've got work to do. I just picked up the cases from the drop point, two envelopes and a whole lot of headache. The first should be easy enough. She's a movie star, I've seen her flicks. She's not even that bad of an actress but apparently she's a bitch to work with. She obviously pissed someone off enough to want her dead. Probably some no talent director or someone she beat out for a part. That's not what's interesting me. The family…what a god damn mess. I can see what this job is a mile away. The picture is of four people, not three. The fourth, un-circled person is the client. Some spoiled piece of shit that wants his whole family wiped out so that he can inherit his fortune today. People disgust me. I'm sure you think that's hypocritical but I would never do something like that. If I had a family I'd be living the life people on the street think I have.

I take a sip of my starbucks and glance at the kid in the picture. He's looking up at what I can assume to be his older brother like he's a fucking hero. They look so much alike I could swear that I was looking into the kid's future. Hmph, no, they look alike but the kid isn't like his brother at all. No expensive clothes, no sadistic sneer, and black his eyes still have light and warmth in them.

I slide the pictures back into the envelope. I can't think like this. He's a mark and compassion is a weakness in my line of work. The time for the hit is five o'clock. I should go home and get ready. It will be hard to tell what will be best for the situation. Despite what I said earlier I a rifle from a window would work well. Clean and simple, plus there's such a small chance of getting caught. Something's gnaws at my insides. Killing a whole family shouldn't be done from a distance. It's a horrible crime and should be done face to face. Maybe I want to get caught. Maybe I want someone to stop me from doing this, to save this poor kid form both me and his psychotic brother. I'll get up close and personal. If I fail and someone lives at least they can put a face to their hate. It may not be my real face but at least it's something.

I spend the day cleaning my guns of fingerprints. I won't take my favorites incase I have to leave them. I actually don't like guns that much; they lead to too much random violence. I prefer knives if I have a choice, but few jobs are the type that knives are suitable for. Knives are sleek, concealable and almost always explainable. Try telling a cop that you have a silenced handgun in your jacket for protection.

Two o'clock, time to get into character. I slip out of my suit pants, leather jacket and black tee-shirt and into a pair of loose jeans and a ridiculously over-sized sweatshirt that zips in the front; it's the perfect outfit for a job like today's. I cram my silver spikes under a shaggy dark wig which I overlay with the hood from the sweater before applying make-up to darken my complexion. I apply brown contacts under thick framed glasses. I look about ten years younger. If I had the patience for vanity I would be amused that when I finally hit thirty-five I won't have to worry much about my appearance.

I ride the bus to the designated killing zone and pretend to study sociology, highlighting passages for pretense. They'll be here any minute. I steel myself for the job at hand.

A sleek limo pulls into a nearby space. It's show time. Three people get out of the car. The kid is holding onto his mother's hand, a gentle grin spread on his pale face. I reach into my backpack, pretending to search for something, my fingers clutching the gun resting there. My pulse begins to race. The kid is cute. He looks happy. I shouldn't have taken this job. I could have killed the movie star and still taken a vacation, but it's too late to back out now. I stand looking harassed, feigning that I've forgotten something important. I slide the gun to the top of the bag. A shot rings out. Fuck me. The spoiled bastard hired other hitters, other hitters who will kill me if they figure out who I am.

The wife is screaming over the body of her fallen husband while the kid stands by in shock. I search the windows of the nearby buildings. I'll have to take the competition out if I want to get paid. I have to be careful though, if there's more than one I'm dead.

Ha! I found him. Second floor third window on the right. Another shot from a sniper rifle. Fuck, the guy has a partner. He was already packing up his gun when the second shot was fired. The mother is writhing in a pool of blood belonging to her and her now deceased husband.

My body moves on its own. I snatch the screaming kid under his arms and pull him into the cover of a nearby alley. Why the hell did I do that? I'm supposed to be killing him. Aiming carefully I plug the first shooter in the chest, holding the kid behind me. A bullet ricochets off of the wall right by my head. I'm pinned down. This alley is a dead end and who ever is left out there will stop at nothing to kill the kid. I should leave him here. Every scrap of common sense I have is screaming at me to run like hell. I could make it. I hazard a glance at the trembling child at my back. His dark eyes laced with fear and denial. Fuck. I can't run without him and I won't make it with him. I peek my head out of the alley and pull back just as another shot hits the bricks right beside me. I know the angle now at least. Heaving the kid into my arms I instruct him to wrap is legs around my waist and keep his head down. I think I'm about to get shot.

Taking a deep breath I dash into the line of fire, bullets raining around me. There were more than two shooters. That's unheard of in this game. Only Akatsuki works in teams and even then it's not teams of three. Something strange is going on. I want to slap my forehead for being so stupid but my hands are occupied with the kid and my weapon. This is a shake down. Along with the money Akatsuki's price was the elimination of some competition. Sly sons of bitches.

I zigzag between the parked cars, glass shattering behind me. If I can get around the corner we might make it, assuming that is that there aren't people waiting for us there. I can hear footsteps following me. Anyone who isn't involved in the gun fight has either taken cover or is bleeding in the gutter. I slow my speed, drawing my gun behind me clipping my pursuer, a man with vibrant red hair in the knee.

Pain sears through my body. I hesitated to long blood is now pouring from a graze in my right arm. I switch my gun to my other hand bracing the kid with my right and praying for both our sakes that I don't pass out from the pain. I'm around the corner. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. I can see them positioned around on either side of the street, trying to look nondescript. I plug the blonde with the long hair who's pretending to talk on a payphone. The woman across the street takes cover. She's better than most of them. I might have been able to take her if I was unburdened but that unfortunately is not the case.

My saving grace arrives in the form of a very fat cab driver. I ditch my gun and wrench open the door, tossing the pale body into the back seat.

"So where you headed to Mack?" A bullet shatters the cab's left tail light.

"Drive you moron. Drive!" The cab's tires squeal and I swear it's the second most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I throw two hundred bucks at the cabbie and I know he won't ask any questions. I tie a bandana from my bag around my arm and my head swims a little less forcefully. Slumping back against the seat I force my body to relax while not allowing myself to submit to the overwhelming urge to pass out. What a fucking mess I've gotten myself into now. The cab stops a few blocks from my place and tell the disgusting man to drive around the block until we return, waving a wad of bills just out of his reach. I drag the kid from the car. He still hasn't said a word, aside from screaming in fear when I got shot. I kick open the chain link gate to my yard, staggering as I climb the worn back steps to my door, dropping my keys as I go. The world spins as I bend to retrieve them and I have to brace myself on the wall to keep from collapsing. I need pain relievers, and strong ones.

The kid scoops up the keys, holding them out for me. I reach to take them but my stomach churns and I almost empty it all over the stairs.

"Silver square," I whisper to him and he slides the key into the lock opening the door and helps me inside.

I sit on the edge of the tub and spill my stomach contents into the toilet. The kid shifts nervously, wondering what to do. He's in a strange place, with a strange man who is bleeding everywhere.

"Fist-aid kit. Bottom shelf." At least he listens well. I hiss as I dump peroxide over the wound; it stings like a swarm of fucking bees. I'm sure you're all thinking 'gee Kakashi; it's just a flesh wound!' Well, when was the last time any of you pansies were shot? It hurt's damn it! I bandage the wound and it bleeds right through. I wrap it again…and again. Finally it seems to have found enough fabric to contain it. I point to a cup beside the sink as I pop the lid off a pill container. Seconds later I'm swallowing the sweet relief of Tylenol 3's grinding one under my tongue hoping it will get into my system faster.

"Wh-what happened to my parents?" Hmph, so the kid can speak after all.

"What's your name kid?" He doesn't answer. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity.

"What happened…"

"I'm sorry kid. If they weren't dead then they are now." His pale face falls if possible even more. Poor thing. I want to comfort him but I'm somewhat lacking in the role of a father figure. Father figure…of course. I know what to do now.

I run around the room gathering bundles of money and sliding my favorite guns into the backpack along with my favorite orange book. None of my other possessions mean shit to me and I might not be able to come back here. I quickly throw on new clothes, a loose dress shirt and dark jeans.

"Kid! Come on let's go." Fuck, where the hell did he get to. I stick my nose out of the bedroom to see the kid finish dialing a number and bringing my phone to his ear.

"Itachi? Something hap…" I wrench the phone from his grasp, whipping it against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The child cowers in fear of me.

"I-I was calling my brother." I respond without thinking.

"Who the fuck do you think just tried to kill you!" The kid, if possible, goes even paler. His mind piecing together what I just said. After what seems like five minutes, "How do you know that?" Just my luck, the kid is smarter than I thought.

"He hired me to kill all of you too." The kid takes a step away from me as if I would run at him in a psychotic rage. I can't blame him.

"Relax kid. That was before he set me up. It's nothing personal…so what's you're name?" He hesitates for a moment but quickly realizes the severity of the situation he's been placed in.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha." I nod before rising to my feet. The pain killers have thankfully started to sink in.

"Sasuke is fine but never say the name Uchiha again. It could be deadly. Now come on, we have to get out of here."

"Where are we going? Why am I still in trouble?" I lock the house, dragging him down the back lane before I reply.

"The job isn't done kid. The bad guys don't get paid until you're dead or dying." I flag down the cab, which is probably on his thirteenth time around the block, opening the door for Sasuke.

"But where are we going?"

"We're going to see an old friend of mine." An old friend, hmph, like he would still consider me a friend after what I put him through. Fuck. He is not going to be happy to see me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Name is Kakashi and I'm an Assassin**_

A/N: Okay so I lied. This is a three shot, not a two. No, I won't extend it any more, I promise. I really should have cut this story down but I'm having issues deciding my ending so I'm going to leave that to popular opinion. And by that I mean I'd love to hear what you have to say, and then I'm going to write whichever of the endings suits the story best. So your choices are as follows; a crack ending (holy shit I didn't see that coming), a tragic ending (oh noooo! Oh how could she do that?) or the sweet, happy, everything works out ending. You'll have to wait until the next post to find out what I chose but I'm a little stumped at the moment. I know what I'm leaning towards but I'm curious what you think. Thx for anyone who reviewed. Please keep them coming. Special thanks to michelerene who has been editing this story and gave me the most wonderful compliments on this chapter.

(Italics are flashbacks)

**Warning:**Language, violence and a whole lot of yaoi smut. If you have issues with guy on guy, why the hell are you reading my work?

**Disclaimer:** I think we'll all agree that for the sake of any kids who watch the show, it's a good thing that I don't own Naruto.

**Part 2**

After the cab is out of sight I pull off the brown wig and wipe the contacts from my eyes. It won't do much good if he doesn't recognize me. On the other hand, he might become homicidal as soon as he lays eyes on me. I climb the front steps to his simple two story house. This feels familiar but it's been so long it's like I'm living a dream. Glancing down at the emotionally exhausted preteen beside me I rap my knuckles on the front door. I can hear a scurrying from behind the door and an obnoxiously loud voice calls to someone in the depths of the house.

"I've got it!" The door flies open and I'm starring face to face with the biggest mistake I've ever made. The blonde fool is standing before me grinning like a loon.

"Hello Naruto. I need to speak to Iruka." A blonde head cocks in confusion before the objectionable voice hollers to the back of the house again.

"Iruka, some guy is here to see you." He turns back to face me; "how did you know my name?" If I had the ability to truly feel uncomfortable this would be one of the tensest moments of my life.

"We've met before," I say simply, and note of finality in my voice that I know the thick skulled blonde won't catch. He opens his mouth to ask when, but is interrupted by a tan, shirtless burnet stepping from the washroom.

It's all I can do to keep from groaning in pleasure at the mere sight of him. He's obviously just gotten out of the shower, his shoulder length hair dripping onto his torso, the beads of water running all the way from his shoulders, over his taught abs to the hem of his loose, low-rider jeans. His smile is breathtaking as always, but it quickly falls from his face. Cool fury seeps from every inch of him and he storms to the door ready to slam it in my face. I get my foot into the door's path just in time, grateful that I decided to change into my steel toed boots when I changed my shirt. He glares daggers at me and I'm quite sure he's willing my body to spontaneously combust as he hisses in rage, "get your foot out of my door you…"

"We really need to come in." The door opens a crack and his gaze softens as it lands on the child weakly gripping the hem of my shirt before it opens wide enough for us to enter.

The blonde is talking but I'm not paying attention. I can't keep my eyes off of the bronze god, the memories of our first meeting swimming before my eyes.

It was five years ago, though for me it seems like an eternity or maybe like it was yesterday.

* * *

_I'm drinking at a lousy bar near the hospital, celebrating my hundredth kill…alone of course. The bartender has refilled my glass of scotch three times already. The dank hole is full of nobodies, drunks and thugs who have cleverly chosen a spot to drink near the hospital they will inevitably need tonight. The door bursts open and in walks a crowd that wouldn't be out of place in said hospital's emergency room, by that I mean they were all nurses and paramedics; still in they're scrubs and uniforms. They're laughing and congratulating a dark skinned man in the middle of the group who is blushing and…gorgeous. His tan skin and dark hair and eyes make him look like a big piece of chocolate, and I want a bite. His friends immediately ordered a round of drinks and a shot for the man whose flushed face was possibly the most adorably sexy sight I've ever seen. I turn slightly in my barstool so I can observe the group. They were obviously helping…uh make that forcing the man to celebrate something. I could only catch snippets of the conversation without leaning in and making it evident that I was eavesdropping, but I caught phrases such as 'moving up in the world' and 'our resident sweetheart'._

_For reasons I couldn't explain my blood boiled as one of his friends wrapped an arm around him and practically shouts that the man could examine him anytime. The brunet laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder before thanking the group and telling them how much their support had helped and meant to him._

_Who the hell is this guy? It's been so long since I've spent time with normal members of society that I'd completely forgotten what it sounded like to be encouraged, congratulated or thanked. Needless to say my curiosity is more than peaked._

_Suddenly a mass of beepers went off and everyone except the brunet jumped to their feet._

"_Sorry, emergency," one of the paramedics said before pulling his jacket on and motioning to his partner._

"_Are you coming Iruka?" one of the nursed inquired before heading toward the door._

"_No; I'm off now. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded congratulating him again before she and her colleagues departed leaving my prey all alone. Perfect. I order another drink and he settles himself at the bar a few seats away from me. I play it cool, not wanting to scare him off. He orders a coffee with a shot of Irish cream in it. I can't help but stare at him. God is he sexy. Even in his baggy, green hospital scrubs you can see how toned his slim body is, and that tan goes all the way down._

_I tell the bartender to put his drink on my tab and invite him to join me, which to my immense pleasure he does._

"_I couldn't help but overhear that you're celebrating." He blushes, god he's so fucking cute._

"_Yeah, I just got back my marks from my masters program. I'm a nurse practitioner now." I raise my eyebrows and smile in congratulations. How did he make me do that? I never smile unless it's for deception, but this was a real smile._

_For those of you who don't know, a nurse practitioner can diagnose patients and prescribe medicine. He's essentially a doctor, plus a great bedside manner and minus the white coat syndrome and exorbitant pay._

"_That's quite the accomplishment. How long did it take you?" He looks sheepish, like he doesn't want to answer._

"_Uh, well…six years. But I was working the whole time. It's not a cheap program. I guess I actually finished a couple years early considering I was only studying part-time."_

"_That's very impressive. Your girlfriend must be very proud." Red spread from his cheeks to his ears._

"_I'm not seeing anyone and I definitely don't have a girlfriend."_

_Jackpot!_

"_So why are you here?" he asks. I think about how to answer wanting to give some semblance of the truth._

"_I'm celebrating. Today was the hundredth time I was a complete asshole." He looks at me completely shocked, clearly wanting more of an explanation._

"_I specialize in…hostile takeovers, the elimination of people's livelihoods." He smiles and something wrenched in my gut._

"_Do you like what you do?"_

"_I'm good at it."_

_We talk for hours before he looked at his watch._

"_Oh wow, it's late. You know what they say, time flies." I arch an eyebrow teasingly._

"_So you had fun?" He blushes before flashing me his dazzling smile._

"_Yeah, I did." He looks at me like he's debating asking me to do it again sometime, but instead winks and says, "See you around." I watch him head to the door before throwing some money at the bartender and following him._

_I'm surprised as I push open the door to find him scribbling something on a scrap of paper against a nearby mailbox. His warm, brown eyes flick to me as I exit the bar._

"_Oh, uh, hi. I was wondering if I could give you my number…uh…you know if you want it…uh…"_

"_That's funny. I was just chasing after you because I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind giving it to me." There's that adorable blush again as he hands me the paper._

"_It gets rough out here this late. Can I walk you home?"_

* * *

He glares daggers at me and I know what he's thinking. 

"I know what you're thinking but it isn't like that."

"Like what, you deceitful sack of shit?!?" The blonde stops talking and gapes in shock at the usually gentle and reserved man. Iruka has every right to be angry after what happened. I don't blame him for yelling but I don't have time for it right now.

"Sasuke why don't you go see if you can find something to eat." He nods emotionlessly at me and walks toward the kitchen, the energetic blonde hot on his heels. Iruka waits until they're out of the room before hissing venomously.

"You did it again! How could you come here after you did it again? I swear I'd damn your soul to hell if I thought you had one."

"This is different Iruka. The kid needs protection; there maybe people still after him." This does nothing to abate his rage.

"And you brought him here? You put Naruto in danger. You put me in danger. Why the hell couldn't you just leave me alone?" I don't know how to answer him. I tried to forget him, to forget what we had, what he meant to me…what he still means to me.

"Iruka…"

"No! You listen to me. You lied to me…for three years. You can't explain away what you've done. You tried, remember? Now you show up here with another of you're horrible mistakes in tow. You're a monster Kakashi. How could you do this again after last time?" He raises a shaky finger toward the kitchen and whispers, "how can you look that child in the face after you killed his parents?"

"He didn't." We both turn in surprise to the dark haired boy standing a few feet away, an apple clutched in his hands. Iruka's voice softens as he addresses the kid.

"What?"

"He didn't kill my parents. He was going to. He was going to kill me too." Shit. Good work kid. Dig my grave a little deeper will ya?

"Someone else killed them and he saved me. He didn't have to. I know that. He should have walked away, but he dragged me out of there. And he kept me from calling my brother; he's the one that hired him." I feel as numb as the kid looks, his dark eyes hallow and his tone flat. His face is emotionless like mine usually is and I hate what's happened to him, hate my part in all of this. Iruka glares at me, but his eyes don't hold the fire they did thirty second's earlier.

"Naruto why don't you take Sasuke up stairs and show him your room?" He drops his voice before continuing, "He's had a really rough day so if he wants to sleep, just watch TV quietly alright?" The blonde nods before clasping the pale preteen's hand and pulling him upstairs. He turns to me after they are out of earshot.

"So what exactly have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Do you really want to know?" He says he doesn't but I know he needs some sort of explanation.

I sigh before collapsing on his couch and cradling my head in my hands. Even as furious as he is at me, he slides beside me, resting a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder. It feels like old times and if I was truly capable of showing strong emotions I would have cried, but again, that's not me.

* * *

"_Well this is me." He's gesturing to a crummy apartment building in a lousy part of town. He looks a little embarrassed but I can understand the place's appeal if you're working in the area and saving for school._

"_It was nice to meet you. I guess I should get going…unless…uh…do you want to come up for a coffee?" I could have jumped for joy. I knew he was interested but I never thought I'd get an invitation up tonight. Now this is what I call celebrating._

"_Sure. That'd be nice." He opens the heavy front door and we enter the elevator. It's all I can do to keep from mauling him right there in the confined, metal box. He stands close to me, my sharp senses drinking in his very being. I can smell his shampoo and the faint smell of hand sanitizer which for some odd reason is strangely alluring. My eyes follow the elegant curve of his shoulder to his toned neck to where his jaw meets his ear. I make a mental note to inspect that spot later before my eyes travel up his profile darting around his dark features; his warm brown eyes, his full pouty lips, the angular scar across the bridge of his nose. Aware of my scrutinizing gaze he shifts uncomfortably before raising his eyes to mine. Neither of us says a word, we just stare at each other and time seems to stop for what seems like perpetuity. The door to the elevator opens but still neither of us moves. Not until the doors start to slide shut do I stick my hand out to stop them, resting my other hand in the small of his back to guide him from the lift. He drops his eyes from mine embarrassed and leads me down the hall._

"_It's not much…" He starts to explain his living conditions but I quickly cut him off informing him that I'm sure it's nice. I'm really not interested in the apartment anyway._

_The door opens to reveal a very clean, nicely furnished two bedroom dwelling. Everything that wasn't attached to the older building is fairly new and everything has been cleaned immaculately. _

_He removes his jacket and shoes before giving me the grand tour. I conveniently block his exit as he shows me his bedroom. He worries his lip and I quickly realize this isn't a regular practice for him. I move so that I'm not blocking his way completely, leaning against the doorframe seductively. He relaxes visibly._

"_I'll go make some coffee." He turns his body sideways to move past me but I lightly grab one of his hips halting him. His respirations are rapid so I run a soothing hand gently along his jaw before pressing my lips to his tenderly. His response is timid at first but it isn't long before those delicious lips part and my tongue explores every crevice of his mouth. He mewls into my lips as my hands roam his torso. My eyes fly open as he lightly thrusts his hips forward groaning at the sensation. I take this as a sign that I can take charge and grasp a hold of his hair, releasing it from the bond of the elastic it had been up in. His tongue is now fighting mine in a battle for dominance that I know he doesn't have much desire to win. I yank his head back, my teeth, tongue and lips attacking his jugular viciously. Moaning and squirming as I suck his neck he grinds our pelvises together causing me to pause my ministrations to gasp aloud._

_I pull his thin green shirt over his head an push him lightly back onto the bed, captivated by the way his shoulder length locks splay around his head. I pull my shirt over my head before crawling on top of him like a giant cat, pressing our naked skin together. Pawing, panting, clawing, biting, sucking; soon we're attacking each other like a pair of wild beasts. His innocent nature has been shed and the wonton sex god has been released. Before I know it he's fumbling with my belt, begging me to fuck him, and I'm not one to refuse such a request._

_I quickly rid myself of the rest of my clothes before hooking my fingers in the elastic waistband of his boxers and pants, removing both in one fluid motion. I slide my hands over his knees and up his muscular thighs, laying sizzling kisses on my way. I plant sloppy kisses on his naked hips, exhaling on the moistened patches of skin, making him groan and lift his hips in a desperate attempt to end my torture. I glance from under my bangs and find his brown eyes glued on me, lids heavy with lust. I flick my tongue out teasing the head of his cock and am rewarded with a moan and a gasp of my name. Nothing in my life thus far has sounded as sweet. His hips buck again as my tongue slides mischievously around his head and only when he begins to whisper pleadingly do I engulf him completely, sliding my hot mouth along him, wrapping my tongue around his length. He tastes like heaven, like something a person like me should never have… and I'm intoxicated by it. I suck greedily, wanting to savor every second, every sound and shiver his perfect body emits, every salty drop of precum, afraid that he'll regret tonight and I'll never get any of them again._

_I can tell he's close and reluctantly pull my mouth from him, earning a desperate whimper. I slowly pump him with one hand as I bring the other to his mouth, inserting three fingers which he sucks skillfully. His tongue slides over my digets and I pray that I'll have an opportunity to put it to use elsewhere, but right now my painfully hard erection wants only one thing. I scoop saliva from his hot mouth and drop my lips back to his cock before sliding a finger into his taught body. He's so tight I wonder if he's ever had sex before. All rational thought is pushed from my mind as I graze his prostate and he cries in delight. I add another finger, scissoring them and searching out the spot that made him scream so prettily. I'm about to add a third when he begs me to fuck him again. I warn him that it will hurt as he's not prepared enough and I'm not a small man. He sits up a little and pulls my head to his, positioning my cock at his entrance. My pulse races as he touches me and all I can do is hope he's ready as I can't hold back now._

_I rock my hips forward and he pulls himself into my neck, the skin smothering his yelps. I can't believe how amazing he feels. He's so warm and tight that it could make a person claustrophobic if the sensations accompanying him weren't so mind blowing-ly exhilarating. By the time I'm in him completely you could probably have gotten an honest answer to any question you asked, my brain having shut down almost completely. I don't put his legs on my shoulders; I want to feel the skin of his chest against me. I drop his back to the bed, sliding my hands under his arms and gripping his shoulders I slowly begin to move my body, gasping at how incredible he feels around me. He's no longer whimpering into my shoulder, he's arching his body and thrusting his hips to meet my strokes, moaning like a whore. I drop my head to his, engaging in sloppy, wet kisses which dissolve into panting into each other's mouths. His kind, coffee eyes lock on mine and something pulls deep in my gut again. I push all the thoughts that just flew through me aside and concentrate on the moment._

_I fist his erection, pumping slowly and he wraps a leg around my back, pulling me a little deeper into his body. I wrap my free arm under him, pounding his body for all I'm worth, striking that bundle of nerves inside him repeatedly making him scream and writhe beneath me in bliss._

_Our body temperature has risen to the point that our flesh is branding each other. I drop my head to his neck marking my territory with harsh sucking and biting. His hips are speeding up, our bodies slamming together with so much force it almost hurts. His body clenches around me and he releases in a fit of shakes and cries, ending with the guttural scream of my name. _

_My mind reels at the sound. I never tell anyone my real name, especially not someone I'm sleeping with. I'm pushed over the edge, thrusting deeply inside him as I empty myself into his tight body before collapsing onto his chest, our bodies a sweaty, panting heap of flesh. I kiss him deeply before rolling onto my back, pulling his head to rest on my chest. This man is poison to me. I should get up and leave, walk out the door and never see him again…but I can't. I want to stay, want to know him, want to satisfy him again and again. He is everything I'm not; kind, caring…human. Every cell in my brain is telling me to run for the hills, but I stay, his body pressed against mine. I didn't leave when the sun came up either. We showered… and fucked. We ate breakfast and fucked again. The kitchen counter, the couch, the dinning room table, the living room floor and against one of the walls of his apartment, hardly a square foot of space hasn't had us pressed up against it, forcing each other into complete ecstasy. Finally at six o'clock he declares that he has to go to work. I join him for another shower and when the water turns fringed an hour later he calls in sick before joining me in his bedroom._

_It's not the sex that's throwing me, although it is mind-blowing. It's the fact that my body hasn't allowed me to flee from his presence yet. Not only that but I'm tender and generous in bed and afterward, holding him for hours as he dozes lazily against my chest. Oh yes, this man is poison. Murdering the very essence of who I am…and I'm not sad about it in the least._

* * *

I feel his hand on my shoulder and I know he's waiting for an answer. I should just tell him the truth. He'd see through a lie anyway. 

"I don't even know what happened. One second I'm sitting on a bench, picking my moment, the next bullets are flying all around me and I've got this shell shocked kid in the back of a speeding cab. Fuck! I'm sorry to come here. I really am, but the contract was for all of them, the kid too. If I'd have left him there…fuck. I've really done it this time." He doesn't say anything. I wish he'd yell. He didn't yell last time either. Last time was different though, last time was worse. Far worse.

* * *

_We'd been seeing each other for almost three years now. I know you must think it's funny that someone who kills for a living could fall in love so quickly with someone who's devoted himself to saving lives. The irony is not lost on me I assure you. I love him because he is nothing like me, but the guilt of lying to him is taking its toll. It used to be refreshing to come home after a hard day and crawl into bed beside him, sometimes waking him up for a round of carnal pleasure sometimes just watching him sleep peacefully, but now I find myself returning to the house we bought together less and less, opting to sleep in my apartment instead. Facing him has become taxing and he knows something is wrong. I don't want to lose him, but I can't even look him in the eye anymore. I finally decide that enough is enough and if I really love him I'd have to change. I'll finish the jobs I've already taken and then I'd quit. Get a normal nine to five job and spend the rest of my life with him. I return to our home tonight, embracing him tightly as soon as I cross the threshold. He doesn't ask me why, just clings to my body, relishing the contact. I whisper in his ear that I'm sorry for pulling away and that I love him and everything will be alright. He sobs softly into my shoulder and I wish I could kick my own ass for hurting him. We make slow passionate love for hours that night; I cater to his every whim. He deserves it after what I did. Three more jobs and the charade is over. We can exist like this forever._

_One job left. I almost felt bad killing again after last night, but the creeps I hit today had it coming. They were going to die soon enough anyway, it might as well be me that ushers them into the next life; at least I get paid for it. One job left. This one gives me pause. Minato Nimakaze, business man, philanthropist, honest, hard working man. I don't want to have to get close for this. I'll plant a bomb in his car that will kill him when he leaves for work. Clean, simple. I'm waiting in my car down the street when he exits the mansion. My heart stops as his wife and child exit behind him. Oh fuck. Why wasn't I thinking? He probably gives them a ride in the morning. I'm too late. I couldn't stop him now if I tried. He sitting in the car his wife is getting into the passenger seat while their son struggles to open the back door. I see him move his wrist and I can't breathe, praying that I did something wrong, that the bomb won't ex-_

_The earth shakes and fire billows outward. The blonde child has flown backwards landing on the lawn a few feet away. The quiet suburban neighborhood rocked by an explosion that wouldn't have seemed out of place in a war torn country. I'm out of my car and moving toward the scene. I should have driven away, why the hell am I doing this? Neighbors are starting to poke their heads out of their doors, screaming and calling 9-1-1. I sprint toward the lifeless body of the young boy. I check his pulse…still there. Thank god. I lift him in my arms and jog back toward my car. What am I doing? Leave him there. The paramedics will look after him. Someone shouts at me, asking me what I'm doing._

"_Taking him to the hospital," I shout back. I buckle him into my front seat and speed away, hoping no one thought to look at my license plate. I tear across the city, passing two hospitals on my way. I'm not thinking at all, or I would have dropped him off at either of those. I pull into the emergency station of the hospital Iruka works at, carrying the child through the doors in my arms. His blonde hair is black with soot and he has pieces of glass stuck in his cheeks. My heart reels and my stomach churns. I did this to him. I did this. I killed his parents and scarred him horribly. He's alone now. The case said Minato had no siblings and his parents died long ago._

_I fist my hair in my hands. He's being treated. It's only been an hour but I feel like I've been waiting for days. I alternate between pacing and shifting restlessly in my chair. Finally I walk outside and light up a smoke. I keep a pack in the car for extremely stressful situations. I suck back the nicotine gratefully but it isn't helping. My stomach is still threatening to spill it's contents all over the ground._

"_Mr…Kiuso?" I look up to see a blonde doctor standing near the door to the emergency room. She's holding a chart in her hands, a small smile on her face._

"_You brought in the blonde six year old, correct?" I nod and she begins to fill me in on his condition._

"_Some minor lacerations to his face and a few nasty burns, but he should recover fully in a week or so. He's still unconscious. We just need some information on both of you. What's his name?" I flash back to the information in the case._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." She jots it down on the chart._

"_Does he have any allergies?"_

"_I'm not sure." Her eyes narrow._

"_What exactly is your relationship with the patient?" I killed his family. I open my mouth to reply when a tan nurse sticks his head out of the door._

"_Dr. Tsunade, they're calling for you. Emergency in exam room one." She nods curtly to the man before telling me not to leave before she finishes with the questions. The nurse is holding the door for her but staring at me. Fuck. He steps toward me after she rushes inside._

"_Kakashi? Is that you? What are you doing here?" And this is where my life as I know it ends._

_I start to talk, not even realizing what I'm saying most of the time. I tell him everything. Every last grim detail. I can't look him in the eye. I can't see the betrayal and pain lying there. I tell him about the family I killed today and the orphan child in his hospital. He says nothing. I wish he would yell. I wish he would scream and call me a monster but he just stares silently and I hate myself even more._

"_Iruka I'm so…" I start to tell him that I'm sorry, that this was supposed to be my last job, that I hated lying to him and that'd he'd changed me more than I ever thought possible. I raised my eyes to meet his gaze only to catch sight of a tan fist about to connect with my jaw. He nearly takes my head clean off. Suddenly he's straddling my prone figure, pounding my head into the pavement. I don't know how many times he hit me but I could see my blood splattering all around us._

_Two paramedics I recognize as his friends are restraining him, my blood dripping from his bruised fists, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes._

"_I never want to see you again." His voice is shaking with anger and pain but he still doesn't shout._

_I read in the paper a few weeks later that he adopted the kid almost immediately. I think he was trying to atone for my sins. The cops still didn't have any leads in the case which means he didn't roll over on me. Part of me wished he had._

* * *

"So you didn't stop. I thought you might have." I look up at him, his face is withdrawn and I know he's recalling the same perfect and perfectly horrible moments that I am. 

"After I lost you, nothing really mattered." I'm sure it sounded cheesy but I mean every word. His face softens for a second before he pulls himself back to the situation at hand.

"So what happens now? Should I take him to the cops?"

"No. Akatsuki has cops on the pay role which is why they haven't been busted yet. He needs to get out of town. You may have to as well. These guys are smart. Smarter collectively than I am. I don't know how much they know about me but if they know about you…I just need to make sure you're safe. Our joint account is still open. There's four hundred thou in there. You could get away. Start a new life. I'm sorry to have brought this unholy mess on you but whether you like it or not you're in the thick of it now." He looks at me completely taken aback.

"I'm just supposed to leave? I have a life here, friends, a job, a child. I can't just pack up and leave town."

"I would suggest leaving the country and yes you can. You can practice medicine anywhere in the world. Both you and Naruto are amiable people, you can make new friends. If you stay here, I don't know if I'll be able to protect you." He gives me a look that chills my blood.

"Did I ever ask for your protection?" He's right and I know what he's getting at but I have to convince him that he's in real danger.

"Please Ruka, listen to me. You have to get these kids out of town, as soon as possible. The people who are after Sasuke…they won't stop until they find him." I gently clasp the side of his face. He flinches but doesn't pull away. His fingers gently trace the vertical scar on my left eye and the bump on the bridge of my nose, both from the savage beating he laid on me almost two years ago. He stands up, walking towards the kitchen.

"No." I didn't think it would be as easy as all that.

"Ruka…"

"No. I'm not giving up my life!" I catch his wrists and slam his back against the wall pinning his arms above his head.

"You will be giving up your life, permanently if you don't take what I'm saying seriously. These people are crazy. Far worse than me. Even if you don't help Sasuke you could still be in danger. Please, take the money. Go somewhere they won't find you. Please leave with me." His eyes fly wide at my last words. I didn't even know I was going to say them. I want to go with him, want to live the life I should have had with him. A partner and a family, a simple life with no complications and no death.

"Leave…with…you?" He doesn't spit out the words. They're soft, almost like a faint wish. A wish to wash away our past and start again. Suddenly I'm speaking again, though I'm sure my brain has no idea what's spilling from my mouth. I tell him I love him, that I never stopped loving him. I tell him about my plans to quit two years ago and how empty and meaningless my life has been without him. I beg him to leave with me and that all I've ever wanted was another chance, that I would gladly spend the rest of my life making it up to him if he could find it in his heart to trust me again.

I kiss away the tears that are flooding from his eyes before laying a salty kiss on his trembling lips, my hands releasing his wrists to cup his face. He half heartedly pushes me away but I hold firm. I whisper into his lips how much I've missed and need him and his resistance crumbles. We had been everything to each other and deep down he wants this as much as I do. He releases a small sob as I pull back and a weak watery smile before resting his head on my chest. I tangle my hands in his hair, petrified that at any moment he might push me away…but he doesn't. He just rests in my arms and for a moment the world seems at peace. No one is after me, no people have died at my hands, I never broke his heart.

Two a.m. and I know I shouldn't wake him but his naked body is on display across the light sheets on his bed, and I just can't resist. I trail kisses down his back and back up again before he wakes and rolls over, his dark brown eyes begging me for more attention. I growl deep in my chest before attacking his lips, biting and licking roughly. He grabs a bottle of massage oil by the bed wasting no time he slathers a handful onto my already throbbing erection. I enter him quickly, thrusting to the hilt, earning a guttural cry of pain and pleasure from my lover. I rock my hips a few times before rolling our bodies so he's riding me, my fingers digging into his hips as I lift him up and down on top of me. Watching my cock slide in and out of him is the most satiating sight I've seen in two long years. His groans of rapture blasting away the time we were apart, leaving only the bliss that existed when we were practically inseparable. Needing more control I roll our bodies again and begin jack-hammering him with all my strength. He claws and my back, panting and arching his body into mine, climaxing a split second before I do, hissing my name in pleasure, the word rolling off his lips like poetry. I hold him until he's sleeping deeply before creeping from the bed and dressing silently. I'm sorry Iruka, but I don't want for any of us to have to spend our lives looking over our shoulders. Time to finish this if I truly want a chance at redemption.

A/N: It's not over!!! One more chapter. I swear that's it. Sorry this wasn't posted sooner. Usually I keep my weekends very free but this weekend ended up being crazy busy. Last chapter should be up by Thursday. Keep reviewing and let me know your preference for the ending.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My name is Kakashi and I'm an Assassin**_

Part 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sure hope I can go back to my old story now. I also hope I didn't rush this. Thanks to Michele for editing again. Oh yeah, the ending. Well I didn't get a ton of votes but the winner is…you didn't really think I'd give it away did you? Read on!

Warning: Violence! Lots!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my precious precious laptop.

I stand for a minute at the end of the bed watching Iruka sleep. I hate myself for leaving but I have to do this. I want to kiss him goodbye but don't for fear of waking him. I know if he wakes up he'd beg me to stay and I wouldn't be able to say no. I glance in to the loud blonde's room before walking down the stairs. Both boys are curled up on the small bed, the light from the TV flickering in the room. I turn down the volume but leave the picture on the screen, not wanting to wake them. They look so peaceful. I can only hope that in doing this I give them a chance to spend their lives in this kind of peace.

I probably shouldn't go back to my apartment but I'm going to need more guns. I slink up the stairs, examining the door to see if it's been forced open. Nothing is obviously out of place, so I head inside. I quickly gather four more handguns and a dozen clips strapping them into holsters all over my body. I smirk at my reflection as I look like what people think an assassin looks like. I strap a large buck knife to my leg and tuck my butterfly knife into my pocket. As I'm about to leave my room, I notice the small silver cross Iruka got me for Christmas one year on my night stand. I can't believe I'd forgotten it when I'd left before. I slide it around my neck, kissing the shiny metal before dropping it under my shirt. I'm not religious but the idea of having a piece of Iruka with me has me feeling lucky, and I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

My eyes narrow as the sound of my refrigerator opening reaches my ears. There's someone in the apartment. It's amazing I didn't hear him when I came in but even more amazing that he didn't even know I had returned. He must not be that good. I press my body to the wall as he passes my bedroom door. He's taking a bite of a sandwich he's just made as I grab a tie off a nearby chair and wrap it around the man's hands. He starts to choke on the chunk of food. I recognize him, goes by the name Kakuzu, explosives and trip wire specialist. I make a mental note to check my car for bombs before leaving. I secure his wrist tightly before digging my fist into his stomach, sending the masticated hunk of food flying.

"Why don't we have a nice little chat?" He glares daggers at me but stays quiet.

"Don't you think it would have been smart to bring your partner with you?" He sneers at me.

"I was confident I could handle the likes of you by myself."

"And yet here we are. Now you're going to tell me what I need to know." He laughs evilly.

"I don't think so." I flip open my butterfly knife, stabbing it into his thigh.

He tells me everything. I hardly had to break any of his bones. It's a start. At least I know where to find them now.

"You'll never get in," He sneers at me. "The place is a fortress and even if you kill me there are still seven members left. The best of us. You don't stand a chance." I snap his neck like a twig.

He's right thought. Trying to take out the entire Akatsuki syndicate by myself is past crazy, it's suicidal. I try to calm my nerves. I really want a drink. It's been over a day since I've had one and my hands are shaking slightly from withdrawal. It had become a real problem after I lost Iruka. I've been drinking everyday for almost two years. I exhale slowly, steadying my body. I think about Iruka's slow smile, the way he whispered in my ear last night, the feel of his skin against mine. I'm ready.

After dumping the body down my trash chute and disarming the bomb under my car, I head towards the old building that acts as Akatsuki's headquarters. I park several blocks away climbing to the roof of a brick warehouse, pulling a pair of binoculars from my bag, scanning the area. I find the building. The dead man was right, it is a fortress. At a quick glance, there are four guards around the front, security cameras and probably alarms and traps everywhere. Fuck. There has to be a weakness, there's always a weakness. I carefully track the guard's movements watching for an opening…nothing. Well if there isn't an opening, I'll just have to make one. I had hoped to enter without my presence being known but I guess it's come down to this.

I rig the bomb I took from under my car to detonate on impact. I wish I could wait till it was dark but the note I left for Iruka told him that if I wasn't back by nightfall to get out of town. I have to at least try to get back to him by then. I lob the bomb onto the building's roof sliding down the ladder to the ground. I take cover by the edge of the building and watch three of the four guards race up to the roof. Finally my opening.

The last guard is distracted looking up at the roof and I rush him, sliding my buck knife from my thigh and slicing it through his neck. I wrap my hand around the wound dragging his body through the door. Not much of his blood fell. The other guards might not notice. I pull off his red tie. Good thing I was wearing a black shirt, with the red tie it'll look just like the guard's uniform.

I glance up and down the corridor. No cameras. At least none I can see. I pull the body to a nearby door. I open the door cautiously, tossing the body inside seeing that there was no one there. I dash to the end of the hall peeking around the corner. One guard half way down. I pull my silenced 44 from my hip, swinging around the corner I plug him in the head before sprinting down the corridor to the stairwell he was standing in front of.

On the landing to the next floor I stop and peek through the small window in the metal door. There's a white haired man outside talking to another guard. Fuck. He's a member. I'm sure of it. I'd have to assume that the ones that are left are incredibly skilled. In my world, Akatsuki is the best of the best. I think I've heard of this guy. Sadistic type. Kills for some fucked up religion he's part of. I won't mind killing him. Taking a deep breath, I silently open the door, sliding the barrel of my gun into the crevice. I hit him in the back before taking out the guard. I open the door and check that the coast is clear before stepping onto the second floor. I've been in the building five minutes and I'm still not dead. It's a good start. Six more members to hit. It won't be easy.

I hear a noise behind me. Fuck. Rule one of killing people; make sure they're dead before you get complacent. The white hair Satanist is on his feet and coming at me with a sword. I pull out my knife just in time to block his attack. He pulls back and strikes again. Fuck. How is he still standing? A simple graze almost took me out yesterday.

He should be struggling to breath in a pool of his own blood. I block again but his long blade catches my shoulder as I push him away. He takes an aggressive stance, circling me as I grip my wound. Gotta think fast, I have to wipe that self satisfied smirk from his face. He rushes again; I bend my knees as his blade hits mine. My back hits the floor and I thrust his body over my head using my legs and his momentum to throw him off balance. I stand, pulling my gun from my hip, shooting him three times in the chest. He still doesn't go down. Two more shots; he's still sending me a look that says you may kill me but you won't get out of here. I shoot him between the eyes and he finally falls to the ground, the smug smile still on his face.

I tie a scrap of his shirt around my injury. I'm bleeding heavily but I can take it. I have to take it. Footsteps approaching and I'm in the middle of a long hallway. Fuck, what to do? I try the door behind me. Locked. They'll check the stairwell first. Think Kakashi, think!

Three people are walking down the passage, two men and a woman. I recognize the woman from the other day. One of the men is covered with piercings, the other is tall and his skin is a sickly pale grey.

My arms and legs are shaking from bracing myself along the ceiling. The hallway is too wide and I have to stretch my toes and fingers to support myself. They're standing right underneath me and my blood is seeping through the makeshift bandage. Shit. Hold on. You can do it, Kakashi.

"He's inside. Fan out and find him. Kisame stay here and see if he shows up." The pierced man says before he and the woman split off in opposite directions. The grey skinned man checks the stairwell before testing the locked door. A drop of my blood falls to the floor. It won't be long before he notices. I have to time this perfectly. He's right beneath me and I draw my feet to my chest, dropping them to his shoulders. He crumples to the floor and I pull my gun plugging him twice in the chest. I pull the trigger again. Click, click click. Fuck me. Why am I so rattled? I never forget to reload. The man had dropped to his knees and pulls a hand cannon from his waist, firing two very audible shots at me. Neither hits their mark but the sound will draw others to this spot. I flip out my butterfly knife and slit his throat before darting into the stairwell and up another flight of stairs. God, I hope they didn't follow me. I glance through the window to the third floor. I can see no obstacles so proceed through the door. Dashing down the narrow hall, I press my body against the wall near the bend in the passage. Two members are standing halfway down the adjacent walkway. Damn it all to hell! I'm already bleeding so profusely I can hardly see. What can I do but move forward. Wait! One of the men is moving away, his long dark hair flowing behind him. I can take the other as soon as he's out of sight. I pull my second silence gun from my hip and reload the one in my hand. Time to let Butch and Lupe do my fighting for me. Yes, I name my guns, they're my favorites… don't judge me.

I hazard another glance down the hall. Only one man with a swirly, finger print mask remains. I glance at my watch, 4 pm. Time to get moving if I want to get back to Iruka. I step out into the hall, my bullets flying, but they were waiting for me. The dark haired man steps around the far corner, sending bullets to my injured shoulder. The man in the mask drops to the floor, hitting me in chest with something that incapacitates me. Fucking stun guns. And everything was going so well…

I wake up an undetermined amount of time later in a large room surrounded by enemies. The pierced man, the woman, the dark haired man, the masked man and a man I recognize as my client are all staring at me. No wonder he wanted me dead. He didn't hire Akatsuki, he is Akatsuki. I groan in pain as I try to move my bound arms.

"Welcome to our lair," the client chimes; "I'm Itachi Uchiha, but you knew that already." He thrusts his fist into my stomach, smirking coldly. The group snickered when I coughed up blood and gasped for breath.

"Tobi's a good boy. He caught the man that killed our members. Tobi helped." The pale dark haired man gripped his temples.

"Shut up, Tobi." The pierced man growled.

"Leave him alone, Orochimaru. You did very well Tobi." The group's attention turned back to me.

"Now, you know where my brother is and I want him dead, so we're going to torture you until you talk." You can't help but appreciate his candor. A fist connects with my jaw sending a spurt of blood to the floor. I'm slugged again and again. I slowly lift my head from my chest, completely dazed. I don't say a word. I know this is going to be brutal but if I say anything they'll think they're getting somewhere and only push harder. All I can hope is that someone gets carried away and kills me. The snake like man named Orochimaru grips my chin examining me.

"Itachi, you messed up his beautiful face. Oh well, he's too old for my tastes anyway. Now that little brother of yours… If we find him, I'd be more than happy to work him over for you."

"When we find him, and I don't care. You can have him if you want." The snake's face twists into a lecherous smirk. I spit a mouth full of blood in his face. I shouldn't have done that. It was too much of a reaction, but I can't stand the thought of someone stealing what's left of the broken kid's innocence. The snake's disgusting long tongue licks some of my blood off of his face before he sticks his fingers into my wounded shoulder making me grimace in pain.

"Oh, does that hurt? Now I've got a reason to make you talk. Make this easier on yourself." They're wasting their time. Not only would I never roll over on the kid but to lead them to him would lead them to Iruka. Sweet Iruka, think about his smell, the way he tastes, the way he feels beneath me, and I'm sure nothing they do to me will matter.

The masked man and the snake start working me over. I've never endured such a pounding in all my life. They knock the shit out of me. I can see my blood all around the chair I'm tied to. Finally they both get tired and take a break. The pierced man steps forward to take his turn, extinguishing his cigarette on the back of my hand.

"You look like shit. You should talk, save yourself. We'll even let you go if you tell us what we want to hear." Hmph. They have no idea. I wouldn't have a life to go back to if I talk. They won't get shit from me.

He walks to a table full of knives and tools, each more gruesome than the last. He starts at one end, running his fingers over the implements of pain lovingly before gripping the handle of a metal hammer.

"I bet you're proud of those trigger fingers of yours." He raises the hammer bringing it down on my right hand. I can feel the bones shattering and I scream through my teeth. The pain is brutal but their tactics are all wrong. I hate what I do. I have for over three years now, as soon as things started getting serious with my Iruka. My Iruka. The simple thought makes the pain dull and a small smile creeps onto my face. The pierced man is furious. He thought he'd just destroyed my livelihood. If I never hold a gun again, which is looking like an inevitability, I'll die happy. Growling in rage, he slams the hammer onto my left hand twice. I shriek in pain but the smile returns almost immediately. He lifts the hammer again, aiming for my head this time. Yes. Do it. End this now, you bastard. The hammer begins to descend and I brace myself for death. I love you, Ruka.

Death doesn't come. I open my eyes to see the woman gripping his wrist.

"Now, now, Pain. We wouldn't want to kill him, would we?" He lowers his arm but slugs me in the face before moving away. The woman is standing before me but I can't hold my head up to look at her.

"You all don't know how to interrogate a man like him." I can hear the smirk in her voice and chill runs down my spine.

"I know a thing or two about you, Hatake Kakashi." She knows my name. I'm not surprised. Most of us know about the all the people who are in this line of work. Only Akatsuki was good at keeping who they are quiet. Still, there's something about the tone of her voice that makes me think she may know more than most.

"Started in the business at seventeen, three hundred and four kills to date." Okay, that's impressive. She's only off by about a dozen.

"The Namikaze job sure was messy. You saved his son if I remember correctly." Shit. Don't react. No matter what the bitch says, I can't react.

"Little blonde boy, adopted by…Umino Iruka. Maybe they would be more forthcoming about where Sasuke is."

My head lifts involuntarily from my chest. I try to keep my face impassive but my eyes give me away. She sees my weakness directly.

"Oh yes. We know all about you're little nurse. He gave you this scar." Her fingers trail gently over the scar on my eye socket. "Funny that a nurse would get so very upset about a lone gunman that'd he'd beat you senseless and adopt the child. We looked and looked but he's the only person you have that means anything to you. Isn't he? We're headed to see him after we finish with you."

I've never felt so low in my entire life. Here I thought I was saving him. An archangel flying in to be his savior. She's right, he is the only person who means a damn to me…and I've just killed him.

I should say something. Lie, lie my ass off. They'd still go after him though. Try to find out if what I told them was the truth. I drop my head back to my chest defeated. I'm a broken man and they can smell it all over me. Her voice is gentle acid, eating away at my resolve.

"Where is he? Tell us and we'll leave you're little nurse alone. Just say it. Where's Sasuke?"

I say nothing at first. They can practically read my thoughts like they were written in bright red letters above my head. I know they'll catch a lie. They're not stupid. I try to think of something convincing but all that comes to my head is Iruka; his bright, white smile, his dark skin, the perfectly adorable blush. I know what I have to do and what's coming to me when I do it.

"Go…to…hell." I cough the words out, spraying blood on her shoes. She shakes her head before stepping back.

"Tsk, tsk. To bad for you…and the nurse and his son." Itachi steps forward a Japanese kunai knife wrapped in his grip. He presses it to my throat, the metal breaking the delicate skin there. He yanks my head back by my hair, his cold, emotionless face starring down at me.

"Before you die I want you to know that I will find my brother. And I'm going to take my time flaying you're boyfriend and his kid. And when they draw their last breaths, I'm going to remind them that this was all because of you."

I tear I couldn't restrain rolls down my cheek and as I take my last shuddering breath he knows that his victory over me is complete.

The door behind me bursts open and the words 'freeze, police' are shouted into the room. His hand twitches and the blade digs into my throat, my warm life spilling down my chest. Shots ring out and I can hear bodies fall in front of me as well as behind. I don't think about it. Itachi's victory is stolen. His colleagues are dieing and Iruka will be safe. A small smile graces my lips as I close my eyes and picture his face the night we met. I can die happy now.

A hand is on my throat putting pressure on the wound. I open my eyes and Iruka's face swims in front of them. I must be hallucinating. I've lost too much blood. I don't mind so much though. I got to see him again, even if it isn't real. A salty tear hits my face as the man stands up and is replaced by two paramedics. They look familiar but I can't place them. They're frantically trying to stop my bleeding. The man I could swear smells just like Iruka is in front of me again, whispering to me in a voice that warms my heart.

"Don't you die. Don't even think about it, Kakashi." He knows my name. I lift my eyes to his. Warm brown orbs stare back at me. What is he doing here? How did he find me?

I want to tell him to stop trying to save me, to just hold me while I bleed out, but I can't talk.

"It didn't hit the carotid artery. We might be able to stop the bleeding." The paramedics make room for Iruka and he gently touches my slightly less mangled right hand. Just let me go. I've done something right for once, it's only a matter of time before I blow it again. Just let me go. He pulls a vial from his pocket and fills a huge syringe. He whispers 'I love you' and then stabs me in the chest with it.

Son of a bitch. Did he just stop my hea…

I wake up in a hospital room, an oxygen mask on my face and machines beeping around me. A blonde doctor is at the foot of my bed reading a chart.

"You woke up!" A poor choice of words perhaps. Was she insinuating that I could just as easily have not?

She sets down the chart and moves to my side.

"Well Mr. Hatake…or should I say Kiuso? You seem to be recovering well. You've been here for three days. You have several broken bones in your hands, a laceration to your shoulder and neck and a severe concussion. You're lucky to be alive." Lucky. Right.

"Now, I believe that there's someone who wants to see you." The machine monitoring my heart rate beeps faster as she motions someone to the door before stepping out. I look expectantly at the door but am met by not the beautiful face I eagerly awaited but a man with three huge scars across his face and his arm in a sling. He's smiling at me triumphantly.

"Hatake Kakashi. I don't believe it." He closes the door and stands at the foot of my bed.

"You know, I could make captain for bringing you in." I groan as loudly as my slit throat will allow. He's a god damn detective.

"Try to relax. I'm not taking you anywhere. Iruka's my cousin. I'm Ibiki. I would dearly love to kill you or to see you behind bars but like everyone else I love my cousin and he, for some reason, loves you. You're damn lucky he had me follow you. I saw the explosion and called a few of his friends." I remember the paramedics now. They were the ones who pulled him off of me two years ago.

"I just came to drop off your personal effects."

He hands me a paper bag and I reach inside. I pull out my book, chuckling slightly at the sight of the orange cover. Ow. That hurt. Note to self, don't laugh. I reach in again and wrap my hand around a thin metal chain. I lift the silver cross in front of my face before winding it around my hand and clutching it to my chest. I look up at the cop and he reads my mind.

"He's gone." I nod, not sure if I'm ecstatic or depressed. A little of both I think. I'm about to set the bag on the table beside me when something inside catches my eye. I pull out a nondescript postcard that simply reads Canada on the front. Flipping it over I see it was mailed from the border with only two words written on the back. I smile gently and glance at the cop who nods in encouragement before leaving. I read the postcard a million times before I'm released and million more before I reach the border on the large Greyhound I'm taking to Ottawa. Never have two words given me so much hope.

_Find Me_

A/N: Well I may decide to write an epilogue if people want it. Hope this was worth the wait. I may have rushed it a little but this week has been crazy and I wanted to get this done. Please review! Oh yeah, if you liked the story tell you're friends!

Cheers


	4. epilogue

_**My Name I Hatake Kakashi and I'm an Assassin**_

**Epilogue**

**A/N:** Well I was waiting for the site to update so I could post chapter three and decided to write the epilogue after all. Kinda sweet, very short. I just wanted to leave you with a great mental image.

**Warning**: a little romantic lime

**Disclaimer**: See chapters 1, 2 and 3

I've been hiking through the British Columbia forest for two days and I'm exhausted. I try not to get my hopes up but something about this place feels right. Iruka had said he'd like to live on the coast so I immediately headed east when I arrived in Canada. After searching for seven months I started making my way across the country. Holy shit is this nation vast. I took my time, especially when I got to the mountains. Iruka loves to ski. His parents took him several times when he was young. But so far nothing.

I could head north. Something tells me he's in B.C. The coast and the mountains in this area scream settle down and hide from the world. I need him to be here, searching is getting expensive. I ran out of money when I hit Powel River. I could always find a job to fund my journey but I don't want the delay. The city is small and the community friendly. It's surrounded by nature; he would love it here. I kept my ear to the ground in town and caught wind of a place on the coast that had been sold almost a year ago. It would be about the right time frame.

I climb over a hill and the salty sea breeze hits my face. I inhale deeply, pulling the refreshing sent into my lungs. I hurry down to the beach and kick off my boots, walking barefoot along the wet sand. The view is breathtaking. The small cove is picturesque, the ocean stretching out to the faint outline of Vancouver Island in the distance. The summer sun beats down on me and I smile in spite of my lack discovery of his whereabouts. Maybe when I do find him we'll move here.

Laughter from down the beach draws my attention. I glance behind me and see a mass of vibrant yellow and orange down the beach. My stomach tightens as hope grips me anew. There's no mistaking the boisterous voice. Three young people are in the water playing in the waves. The blonde is teasing a raven haired boy who is trying to dislodge a pink haired girl from his arm. My eyes search wildly for confirmation, finding it several meters out swimming lazily in the teal water. His feet touch the ground and his cinnamon tan is revealed in all it's wet, glistening glory.

I slink to the edge of the forest and watch him emerge from the water, wanting some semblance of control over my emotions before he sees me. I know, I'm such a man. He looks amazing. I don't think I've ever seen him so beautiful. He laughs at the antics of the kids and heart slams into my ribcage. He lays his flawless body on a towel up the beach pulling out a copy of a very familiar orange book. I can't wait a second longer. I put my assassin skill to use for hopefully the last time and glide soundlessly towards him. He's still unaware of my presence when I say "Yo!" He looks up at me shielding his eyes from the sun. I don't blame him. My voice is a little raspy from the damage to my vocal cords. They would have healed more but I'm not much of a talker so they're still waiting for a chance for some rehab.

He squints at me, his eyes finally adjusting and I smile down at him.

"Found you."

Before I have time to register what happened I find myself face up in the sand, Iruka showering my face with feather light kisses. He pauses to look me in the eyes before pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss that tears away the pain of the past three years. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and falling onto mine. I try to blink back the warm, salty fluid building in my eyes but quickly find it futile. I let them stream down the sides of my face finding I don't mind it so much. He pulls back to look at me as one my tears hit his hand that's gripping the side of my face.

"Oh Kakashi…" He's never seen me cry. I suppose few have since I've become an adult. He presses his lips to mine and runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and our tongue slide together for a minute before he pulls back and runs a finger gently over the scar on my throat. He drops his lips to it, kissing gently before he lifts my hands in front of his face examining the scars with his lips. I wince slightly as he kisses my left. It's fully healed but still hurts like hell where they put the metal plate in. His mouth on my fingers alleviates the pain immediately and I groan in gratification. Sure I want him but it's so much more than that. I think it always has been.

I pull our foreheads together and lock our legs, winding my hands in his dripping, dark hair. I quickly flip our positions, savoring the feeling of him under me. I pull a simple silver chain from my pocket and hold it far enough away for him to see.

"Happy anniversary." The chain holds a simple dolphin pendant that reminded of me of him. He gasps in surprise.

"You remembered…"

"Of course I did." I secure the chain around his neck. Our anniversary was last week. A date I will never forget, it's the day I first knew what it felt like to be alive. The first time I met him in that crummy bar by the hospital. The first time I kissed his lips.

"I love you so much. I don't ever want to spend a second apart ever again," I croak. I guess this time apart has made me a bit of a sap. Funny, again I don't mind so much. We kiss again, our tongues battling heatedly.

An audible gasp from the water makes us sit up. Naruto is grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke is resting his forearm on the blonde's shoulder and smirking while the pink haired girl looks scandalized. The blonde's obnoxious voice sends seagulls on the beach scattering.

"Bout time you got here!"

"Hn."

"Oh my god! Were they kissing?!?" We chuckle and climb to our feet. I wrap my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder as he introduces me to the girl. I'm not really paying attention. My gaze is resting on Sasuke and his very close proximity to Naruto. He smirks a little wider and nods once in salutation. He looks happy and I return the nod, thinking that he may have picked up some of my characteristics along the way. He rolls his eyes as the pink blur latches on to him again before tossing the blonde a very small, very real smile.

Iruka sends the boys to Sakura's for a couple of hours before leading me to the beautiful log cabin set just up in the woods. We hardly make it two feet inside the door before he's pulling my clothes off. God I love him.

Two hours later when the boys arrive home Iruka and I are dozing in the large hammock on the front deck. Their footsteps wake me and I sneak a glance at them. They each have an arm wrapped around the other's waist and are smiling down at us.

"So you forgive him then?" Sasuke is speaking to Naruto who suddenly looks contemplative.

"Part of me hates him…but I guess my life hasn't turned out so bad after all. Besides if all of this hadn't happened I would have never met you."

"Hn. Dobe." His pale lips brush a tan temple and the pair head inside. I wait a minute before I whisper.

"We are going to have to watch them like hawks." Iruka smiles, his eyes still closed.

"You have no idea."

A/N: Okay. C'est fini. Hope you liked it. Please review. I may write a sequel when I need a break from one of my other fics but for now it's done.


End file.
